


Claus and His Metallic Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hear that? That's my heartbeat. It goes tick tock. It's a lot like a clock. But brother, I have to tell you that time is running out for me." A short poem based on Claus done for NaPoWriMo back in '11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claus and His Metallic Heart

Listen  
To the mechanical heart beat  
Tick tock tick tock  
But I’m not so different  
It’s your brother, Claus!

Remember when we played  
When the sun was in our face  
Reflecting off the flowers  
As they smiled and waved  
In the wind?

Remember when our mother  
Would cook us our favorite meal  
And our father would smile  
And this comfort and warmth  
We would feel?

Remember our talks  
Our childish games  
Our tales we would invent  
Weaving these stories  
That only our hearts  
Knew the heroes’ names?

It seems like in this tale  
That we certainly didn’t create  
You were so scared and small  
But you became this courageous boy  
And I think those are the best stories of all

But when I see your face  
My mechanical heart  
Feels nothing  
Even when I hear your name  
My heart doesn’t know  
There is no trace

I hope you understand  
How rotten I become  
My wings are nothing  
But earned from the devil  
There’s truly nothing  
To explain

And now with this mechanical heart  
The world is darker than before  
So much that my vision  
Is nearly gone  
I cannot even see my brother  
The sun gleaming on his face  
Making him more golden than yore

I cannot live like this anymore  
Being a beast as ugly  
As the Ultimate Chimera  
But I wanted you to know  
That even if this mechanical heart can’t feel  
I love you  
And we will always be  
Together

Listen to the rhythm  
Listen to the sound  
My final breaths will make  
And tell me your story  
For your brother’s sake

Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock  
Tick tock tick tock  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
Tick  
Tock  
Tick


End file.
